


Reuniting

by n00dleBOT



Series: Clashing Swords [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reunions, Sexual Tension, Spoilers for Azure Moon, Swordfighting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: Felix visits Byleth. He's softer than usual and more jealous.Spoilers for Azure Moon





	1. When Swords Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on 'Progress Report' wanted other progress reports for the other houses. So instead of that, I'm doing this for Blue Lions, I know I will do a Lienhardt x M!Byleth when I do Black Eagles.

It was a crispy afternoon, the sun was on the horizon, leaves were falling from trees, signifying a new season. While everyone else was inside sleeping, Byleth was outside. Her sword in hand, looking up at the sky. She had these nights before when  _ he  _ wasn’t there. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

She could hear footsteps, quiet footsteps, very familiar footsteps. Byleth. breathed out, raising her sword into the night sky. The quiet footsteps came closer, faster. Byleth quickly turned around and blocked the surprise sword attack, a familiar sword attack, her husband's sword.

Their swords clashed together, they both moved fast. Byleth blocked and moved closer to him. They stared into their eyes, there was passion in them. Byleth smirked and landed the final blow on him, with a kiss.

This caught him off-guard and she kicked him down. “I win again Felix.” She cheered, kissing him passionately. Felix laughed to himself and combed his fingers through her hair.

They broke their kiss and they stood up, but Felix pulled her into a hug. Byleth laughed and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and nuzzled into her hair. “I missed you so much Byleth.” He said into her hair.

Byleth giggled at the sight of her husband being adorable. “I missed you too but,” she let go of him, “I thought you were coming tomorrow morning, why are you here now?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

Felix just smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist,  _ so touchy,  _ Byleth thought. “I wanted to surprise you in the morning. I wanted you to wake up with me embracing you,” he explained, “but you weren’t in your room so I decided to look for you.” 

“How romantic,” Byleth whispered, kissing his jawline, “who are you and what did you do with the real Felix?” She teased him. 

“Why? Am I not allowed to praise my queen,” he sounded more seductive, he leaned close to her ear, “let’s head to bed now my queen.” He whispered. Without warning, Felix picked up Byleth bridal style and took her back to  _ their  _ room.

Felix was able to open the door and threw Byleth onto the bed, she started to giggle like a child. Felix started to laugh as he took off his coat, pants, and sweater until he was in nothing but underwear. Byleth was already wearing a simple black tunic and some comfortable pants before he got there, so she was already ready. 

Felix jumped into bed with Byleth, he laid down on his back and rubbed her back. Byleth was tracing his scars, each cut and wound told a story, she traced one that curved around his waist, she remembers that day:

_ Dimitri and Byleth huffed, they were low on health, they didn’t have enough vulnerary or concoctions, but they stood strong. They both looked up, seeing Edelgard, staring down at them with demonic red eyes. “Seize them.” She said slowly.  _

_ Byleth and Dimitri turned around to see two guards rushing towards them. They braced for impact until two units stepped in: Felix and Ingrid. “We’ve got this! Defeat her Dimitri!” Ingrid yelled.  _

_ “You can do this Byleth!” Felix also yelled. Byleth and Dimitri were now motivated, they raised their sword and lance, and rushed towards Edelgard.  _

“What are you thinking about?” Felix ask Byleth, her daydream ended and she looked up at him. 

“That final fight,” she answered him, “with Edelgard. I thought we were gonna die, but you and Ingrid saved us from getting attacked from behind.” She put her hands on his chest.

“I will always protect my friends, and especially you,” Felix, chuckled, he took Byleth hand and kissed the ring on it, “goodnight Byleth.” He closed his eyes and yawn, his chin on top of her head.

Byleth couldn’t stop smiling, her ear was near his heart, hearing it beat softly put her to sleep easily. 

  
  



	2. When People Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix becomes on edge when Byleth talks to the men in the castle, whether it be the kind gatekeeper or Seteth, or even an old classmate that is known for flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while because I was too bust playing Pokemon (btw I love it so much). So I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter.

The sun shined out of the window, and there was a knock at the door. Byleth and Felix woke up at the same time, but Felix reacted faster. “Who is it?” He yawned, still holding onto Byleth.

“Duke Fraldarius! I hear that you’re here. Is Byleth awake?” A chipper voice was behind the door. That voice woke Byleth up, she yawned and stretched, rubbing her tired eyes.

“I’m awake Kyle, I’ll be right there.” She said tiredly. She got out of bed and threw Felix’s sweater at him. She opened the door and the happy Gatekeeper enters. Felix was a little confused. “Felix, this is my personal guard, Kyle.” Byleth introduced him. 

Kyle bowed. “A pleasure to finally meet you Duke Fraldarius. Byleth has told me a lot about you.” He spoke kindly. Felix finally had his sweater on and looked at Kyle...Well,  _ tried to,  _ Kyle’s eyes were covered by his helmet. 

“Just call me Felix,” he rolled his shoulders and head, “what do you want?” He asked coldly. Kyle felt uneasy from Felix’s tone. He cleared his throat.

“Breakfast is ready, I hope you like lemon buttered fish,” he explained, “I’ll be on my way then.” Smiled and bowed at the both of them and left. When Byleth closed the door, Felix trapped her with his arms and kissed her ear. 

“So is he new or..?” He asked. Byleth could catch on that he got jealous. She smiled and turned around, she looked at his warm brown eyes.

“Kyle was here when you were a student at the monastery,” she explained to him, “he guarded the gate the enters into the marketplace. I would talk to him about small things like weapons, fishing, magic, crests.” She started to name things.

Felix moved her chin up with his thumb and pointer finger. “What  _ other  _ things did you do?” He sounded cold, it was the same tone he used on Kyle. Byleth sighed and put her hand on his chest.”

“Innocent thing: We would talk over tea, we would sometimes spar but he would feel so bad for winning. We never kissed,” she assured him, he sighed in relief, Byelth rolled her eyes, “I’m not gonna leave you for someone else, you’re too important to me. I would never trade you for someone else.” Byleth got on her tippy-toes and kissed him, it was a gentle kiss and Felix melted into it. They looked into each other’s eyes. “I’m gonna go take a bath, go to the 2nd floor, the place where we had our meetings, I’ll meet you there.” She kissed his nose and left for the bathroom.

~~~

Felix was a little lost but he found his way to the meeting room.  _ Why does she eat where we discuss tactics?  _ Felix thought. He walked in and the smell of cooked fish hits his nose. He sighed to the smell and walked to the long table. There were plates with lemon buttered fish on them, the smell made Felix’s stomach growled like a cat. 

Kyle placed a plate of fish at the end of the table, finishing his job. He spotted Felix, looking at the table. “Greetings Duke Fra- Uh I mean Felix,” he corrected himself, “my apologies, I’m so used to calling people by their formal titles.”

“It’s not your fault,” Felix assured him, “you always called Byleth ‘Professor’.” Felix looked around the table again, assuming Byleth eats and the end of the table, he took the seat on the left of the chair at the end. 

“My apologies Felix but Seteth usually sits there.” Kyle pointed at him. Felix tilted his head.

“Seteth is still here?” 

“He sure does,” speak of the devil, Seteth enters the room, wearing his usual attire, “I see that you’re still stoic as ever Felix.” He commented. 

Felix got off the chair and walked to Seteth, even though their last battle wasn’t so long ago, Felix never really got to talk to Seteth during their time together. Even during battle, Seteth was always beside Byleth or Ingrid. “It’s nice to see you again Seteth,” he greeted him hesitantly, “what are you still doing here?” He asked.

“Well Byleth has given me the honor to be archbishop of the Church of Seiros while she is the Queen of Fodlan,” he explained in a calm manner, “may I ask how you’re doing as Duke?” He asked calmly.

“It’s been tough since I’m so far away to Byleth. But it’s been fine.” Felix explained. For some reason, he felt strange talking to Seteth. Is it because he probably talks to Byleth while he was gone? 

“Did someone call my name?” Byleth appeared, wiping her hair with a soft towel. She walked up to Seteth and gave him a hug. “Good morning Seteth, I hope you had a wonderous night.” She complimented. She took Felix’s hand and took him to his seat.

Byleth, Seteth, Felix, and a couple of other people sat at the long table, eating peacefully. “So Seteth,” Byleth asked, “what’s on the agenda for today?”

Seteth swallowed his food before answering. “It appears that a familiar red-haired man is coming to visit today,” Seteth pulled out a letter out of his pocket, he gave it to Byleth for her to read, “he said he’ll be staying here for only one night.”

Felix leaned in to look at the letter, it was from Sylvain. It said what Seteth was talking about. He was coming over to talk to Byleth. “Why does he want to talk to you?” He asked his wife.

“Maybe there’s some political business he’s having trouble with. It’s happened before, I know how to handle this,” Byleth stood up and looked at Byleth, “you should meet him, it’s been a while since you talked to anyone after the fight with Edelgard.”

“Maybe,” Felix considered, “as long as he’s doesn’t try to hit on you.” Byleth sighed. She thought it was interesting how Felix was more jealous when he came back, after talking to Kyle and hearing about Sylvain, he looked more on guard.

Suddenly, a horse’s whinny was heard. Byleth got out of her seat and ran to the front of the castle, Felix followed suit. When they got outside, they saw a horse coming, the one riding on the horse was a familiar face. The horse stopped next to Felix and Byleth, it neighed before landing its feet on the ground. “A pleasure seeing you two again.” the rider said, Sylvain. He got off the horse and hugged Byleth, Felix’s eye twitched. 

“It’s nice to see you too old friend.” Felix got his attention. At first, Sylvain was shocked to see Felix here after months of not talking to each other. Sylvain walked up to him and held his hand out to him. Felix took the hand but Sylvain caught him off guard and hugged him as well. “You’re still uptight as ever Sylvain,” Felix growled while Sylvain chuckled. 

Byleth, Sylvain, and Felix walked back inside. Felix was behind Byleth and Sylvain, they were talking but he couldn’t pick up what they were talking about. Felix was more on edge when Sylvain showed up, he was ready to slap him if he tried to get touchy with Byleth. He grabbed the grip of his sword, he narrowed his eyes on Sylvain, who noticed him. “Walk faster Felix,” he chuckled, “I wanna catch up with you too.” 

Felix sighed and walked between Byleth and Sylvain, he held onto Byleth’s hand, twisting the wedding ring on her finger. Felix zoned out when Sylvain talked, he concentrated on Byleth, wanting to protect her no matter what. 


End file.
